


Fun to be Done

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: comicdrabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, i do like beth the waitress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone once told Beth that moving to New York was a very bad idea. With Steve's head between her legs, that advice could not sound more ridiculous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun to be Done

"Moving to New York is a very bad idea," Beth's mother had told her. In fact, her mother had told her that no less than sixteen times while they were packing up the car. And just before Beth drove away, her mother kissed her on the forehead, a sigh heavy in her voice as she added, "There are several perfectly good colleges here in Arizona that you can attend. Really, I don't see what New York could possibly offer that you can't get here." 

Beth thought of that conversation often. She thought of it each time she got lost trying to find her way to class during her first week, each time she struggled to try to get a taxi when it was raining, and each time she had to worry about finding a walking partner to get back to her apartment when her shift ended a little later than she was comfortable with. 

She thought about it that day in the bank, when the aliens attacked, and when her mother called to remind her that no aliens had _ever_ attacked Arizona. For entirely different reasons, she thought about it again a week later when Steve came back to her restaurant and asked her to go dancing. 

She _definitely_ thought about it as she watched Steve's fingers slip into the top of her panties.

He was giving her a small, shy little smile, one that made the bundle of anticipation in her stomach only flutter more insistently. 

"Underwear are different, too," he murmured, his fingers rubbing against the lace as though the material had come from Victoria Secret, instead of the Walmart two miles from Beth's childhood home. 

"You didn't encounter a lot of thongs in your day?" Beth teased. She ran a naked foot alongside his legs, toes curling against the khakis that he hadn't yet removed. 

His gave a startled laugh, and shook his head. "That too. But I was thinking that they're a lot prettier these days. But then, I've always had a preference for blue." 

Beth made herself _not_ think of his costume, because she was _not_ a groupie. She was here with her dance buddy Steve, not _Captain America._ "Pretty enough to draw?" 

His smile widened. "Maybe later," he promised, and then his hands were pulling her panties down. His head moved between her legs, and Beth couldn't help but think of her mother's advice once again.

But that was the last thought Beth had before Steve's tongue began to move, an action which blocked most of Beth's ability to form any coherent thoughts at all. Except, of course, for the brief acknowledgment that moving to New York was the very best idea Beth had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Dr. Seuss for the title.](http://www.goodreads.com/quotes/93279-oh-the-places-you-ll-go-there-is-fun-to-be) Written for comicdrabbles prompt "very bad idea."


End file.
